1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating fan and, more particularly, to a heat-dissipating fan allowing easy assembly of a power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat-dissipating fans generally include a power line for connection with an external power source for driving the heat-dissipating fans. The position for fixing the power line must be carefully arranged to avoid the power line from being loosened or being entangled in an impeller of the heat-dissipating fan. However, the power line in most of the currently available heat-dissipating fans winds in a complex manner and, thus, causes inconvenience to assembly.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-dissipating fan 70 including a wire-positioning mechanism 71. The wire-positioning mechanism 71 includes a bottom 711, two support portions 712, and two stop portions 713. A power line 72 winds through the bottom 711, the support portions 712, and the stop portions 713. Although the power line 72 can be reliably positioned by the wire-positioning mechanism 71, an end of the power line 72 must be extended from under the heat-dissipating fan 70 to the outside and then wound through the bottom 711, the support portions 712, and the stop portions 713 in sequence, increasing difficulties of assembly of the power line 72. Furthermore, the wire-positioning mechanism 71 is complex and, thus, increases the overall costs of the heat-dissipating fan 70.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another conventional heat-dissipating fan 80 including a housing 81, a stator seat 82, an impeller 83, and a lid 84. The housing 81 includes a compartment 811 and a channel 812 in communication with the compartment 811. The stator seat 82 is mounted in the compartment 811 and has a connection port 821 connected to a power line 822. The impeller 83 is rotatably coupled to the stator seat 82 and has a permanent magnet 831. The lid 84 includes a tab 841 extending into the channel 812 when the lid 84 is coupled to the housing 81. During assembly of the power line 822, an end of the power line 822 winds through the channel 812 to the outside for connection with an external power source. The tab 841 presses against and, thus, positions the power line 822. However, the connection port 821 does not face the channel 812 and is spaced from the channel 812 by a distance. After the power line 822 is connected to the connection port 821, the power line 822 must wind through the distance in the compartment 811 before the power line 822 exits the housing 81 via the channel 812, increasing difficulties in winding the power line 822 and leading to inconvenience to assembly. Furthermore, the power line 822 is liable to be entangled into the impeller 83 during operation of the heat-dissipating fan 80, for the power line 822 winds through a considerable distance in the compartment 811 of the housing 81. Furthermore, the connection port 821 of the stator seat 82 is located below the permanent magnet 831 of the impeller 83. Thus, a spacing D must be preserved between a bottom edge of the permanent magnet 831 and the stator seat 82 for receiving the power line 822 and the connection port 821, such as a welding point, for purposes of assuring smooth rotation of the impeller 83. However, the spacing D causes a limitation to the reduction in the overall axial height of the heat-dissipating fan 80. As a result, it is difficult to achieve a light, compact design of the heat-dissipating fan 80.
FIG. 4 shows a further conventional heat-dissipating fan 90 including a base 91 having a peripheral wall. A block 92 is mounted in a wire-guiding channel 911 formed in a corner of the peripheral wall. A power line 93 of the heat-dissipating fan 90 winds through a distance in the base 91 to a position aligned with the wire-guiding channel 911 and then exits the base 91 via the wire-guiding channel 911 for connection with an external power source. The block 92 presses against and, thus, positions the power line 93. Although the wire-guiding channel 911 is formed in the corner of the base 91 to shorten the winding distance of the power line 93 in the base 91, the connection port of the stator of the heat-dissipating fan 90 for driving an impeller 94 does not face the wire-guiding channel 911. Thus, the power line 93 still has to wind through the distance in the base 91 before the power line 93 reaches the wire-guiding channel 911, increasing difficulties in winding the power line 93 and leading to inconvenience to assembly.
Thus, a need exists for a heat-dissipating fan allowing easy assembly of a power line.